Então vejo o seu olhar
by Mione WoOd
Summary: Anne Campbell levava uma vida tranquila em Paris, até que Louise, sua filha, resolveu mudar radicalmente e ir para Londres.rnEnquanto isso, Harry tem que encarar a pressão de vencer a guerra contra Voldemort e os NIEMs.


**ENTÃO VEJO O SEU OLHAR**

**PRÓLOGO**

- Eu preciso ir, mamãe. Eu preciso... – uma jovem mulher, muito pálida, chorava enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, filha... ele não merece isso!

- Me deixe viver minha vida, por favor... me deixe partir... – ela pegou a última roupa, colocou-a na mala e a fechou.

- Anne, por favor, fique... – a mãe colocou-se na frente da porta, a fim de impedir que a filha saísse.

- Eu vou perder o avião, mamy... – Anne foi em direção à mãe e lhe abraçou. – Se ficar irei destruir minha vida.

- Anne...

- Eu quero que entregue esta carta para ele. Você faria isso por mim?

- Não é mais fácil mandar via coruja?

- Eu quero que ele só saiba em um momento de grande sofrimento. Quero que ele se sinta culpado, mas que também não vá correndo atrás de mim.

- Se sentir culpado? Você quer que o homem, sofra Anne? – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Agora sim você está falando minha língua! Pode deixar que eu esfrego essa carta na cara do desgraçado.

- Obrigada, mamy...

- Agora v�, ande logo, o táxi está lá embaixo. O Sr. Peterson estará esperando por você para lhe ajudar a se estruturar.

Anne sorriu para a mãe, pegou a mala e começou a descer as escadas.

- Usar magia é tão mais fácil... – resmungou a senhora, dirigindo-se até a janela para observar a filha entrar no táxi. – Vá com Merlin, fify! Aquele desgraçado ainda vai pagar pelo que te fez. Ninguém mexe com a família Campbell e fica impune.

* * *

- Senhorita Campbell, senhorita Campbell! Aqui!

Anne olhou para o homem que pulava freneticamente segurando uma placa que brilhava. Bateu a mão na testa e revirou os olhos.

- Mamãe... – pegou sua mala e foi em direção a ele, que tratou logo de apertar sua mão.

- Senhorita Campbell! Eu já estava ficando preocupado! Esses meios de transporte trouxas são arriscados demais...

- Imagine, Sr. Peterson, são mais seguros do que alguns bruxos.

- Não sei não. Não confio nesses trouxas... em todo caso, venha comigo que irei lhe mostrar onde a senhorita ficará. É difícil encontrar pensões trouxas decentes, sabia? Seria tão mais simples a senhorita ir para uma bruxa...

- De jeito algum, Sr. Peterson! Não quero ser identificada. Pelo menos não por enquanto... aos poucos, quando eu já tiver sido esquecida, irei voltando para o mundo e a vida bruxa. Creio que uma pensão seja ideal até que eu encontre uma casa...

- Uma casa, senhorita Campbell? Mas se comprar ou alugar alguma coisa, seu nome ficará exposto...

- Sr. Peterson... para isso eu conto com a sua ajuda.

- Senhorita Campbell, ficarei honrado em ajud�-la! Só me diga porque a senhorita quer uma casa. Se eu soubesse já poderia ter procurado por alguma...

- Eu prefiro procurar pessoalmente, Sr. Peterson. Quero que meu filho cresça em um bairro tranqüilo e sem magia.

- Filho, senhorita Campbell? – o homem a olhou um tanto surpresa. – A senhorita está esperando um filho?

- Ora, senhor Peterson, por que o senhor acha que eu estou me mudando para c�? Se não fosse por essa criança, teria ficado na Inglaterra e quebrado a cara do desgraçado. Mas não posso, simplesmente não posso expor meu bebê a um safado e a um mundo preconceituoso!

O senhor Peterson ajeitou seus óculos e sorriu para a moça.

- Conte comigo para o que precisar, senhorita Campbell! Arrumaremos uma casa e o melhor enxoval já visto no mundo! Os outros bebês ficarão mortos de inveja!

Anne riu e suspirou.

- Eu realmente espero que a Inglaterra me esqueça rápido, Sr. Peterson... viver sem magia vai ser terrível! Ainda mais com uma criança que não sabe controlar ela...

- Ela pode não nascer bruxa, senhorita Campbell.

É verdade, senhor Petersoné verdade. Mas acho muito difícil, minha família e a família do canalha são de sangue-puro...

- Um aborto pode nascer nas melhores famílias, senhorita Campbell. Agora me dê essa mala, a senhorita está grávida e não pode carregar peso!

- Eu não sou uma imprestável, senhor Peterson!

Ele riu e sinalizou para que Anne a seguisse para fora do aeroporto. Parou em frente a um táxi e colocou os pertences da jovem no porta-malas. Olhou para ela e comentou, divertido.

- _Bienvenue vers Paris_!

Anne olhou em volta e entrou no táxi, sorrindo. O senhor Peterson entrou logo em seguida e orientou o taxista. Pouco tempo depois o carro estava parando na frente de um prédio com aspecto de antigo em bairro distante do centro da cidade.

- Senhorita Campbell, chegamos!

Ela olhou para o prédio, colocou sua mão na barriga e sussurrou:

- Agora somos só nós, meu bebê. Só nós...

* * *

Não confie muito nesse texto, eu peguei a tradução do Babelfish... mas seria "Bem-vinda à Paris"

Aí est�! A fic, inspirada na família Garibaldi Papão, finalmente foi publicada XD Criada pela Mell, que largou a fic e deixou que eu assumisse, promete muita besteira de forma dramática e uma trama completamente fora dos padrões...

Por favor, sejam generosos e comentem, nem que seja para falar "Que coisa mais tosca" ou mandar um alô pra Xuxa!


End file.
